Are The "Psycho" videos fake or real?
There has been several speculation between McJuggerNugget's subscribers as to whether the Psycho Dad series is real or it's all an act for money. with no doubt the destroying is nothing fake or computerized. their are several clues as to whether the series is real or fake. Evidence that the Psycho Series is staged: In "Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox" Jeffrey claims that Jesse has been playing Skyrim for several hours. however when watching Jesse play Skyrim. he's on the opening sequence of Skyrim. All of Jesse's Psycho Dad videos have advertisements. meaning that he's either partnered with youtube or put adsense on his videos. Jesse even admitted in his Q&A video that youtube does indeed pay him. According to his Socialblade info. he makes approximately $7,000-112,000 dollars per month and $84,000-$1,300,000 per year. Meaning that Jesse could easily replace his destroyed belongings,move out of the house and even make a living off of YouTube without having to work (which he currently does) of course Socialblade isn't always accurate and this would be how much he would make should every viewer watch at least one of his advertisements. Granted Adblock is a very very popular computer app, it's still safe to assume that he makes good money off of YouTube despite claiming that Youtube doesn't pay him the best. The fact that Jeffrey somehow is able to record the Psycho Dad videos at the right moment as if it's a script and that the dad is ALWAYS destroying Jesse's stuff for mostly stupid reasons (being some of Jesse's most valuable and expensive equipment) sounds very sceptical. Jesse acts completely different in his Psycho videos and videos of his that aren't part of the Psycho Dad series. In the Psycho videos, he seems to have some traits of autism and revealed in "Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS", Jesse has no real interest in adventure and would much rather play his video games and fool around filming despite being able to do so at home anytime. When not making a Psycho Dad series he seems to act more mature in lots of ways. Evidence that the Psycho Series is real: McJuggerNuggets claimed in a Q&A video that the Psycho videos are all real and this is really stuff he has to deal with all the time. of course, this could be nothing more then a lie as should he admit that the series is fake, no-one would watch his videos anymore and he would lose at least half of subscribers. In "Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button", Jesse's dad destroys his 100,000 subsciber play button, which aren't replaceable. That event leads to "Psycho Dad Grills Wii U" Jesse destroys his dad's childhood trophies. If this was all staged then their would be no reason for the dad to agree with his son destroying something so valuable and rewarding. Same with the "Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party" it would be very unlikely and unnecessary for his friends to agree on letting Jesse's Dad destroy their laptops but flipping over their table, even if Jesse promised both of them new laptops. Although in "Psycho Dad Raids Stream", Jesse gets his Livestream Television destroyed, which could be fake, but his father interrupts it mid-way. There is no physical evidence that this would be fake, despite the fact that Jesse's brother was recording as the father came into his room. It was also a surprise to the viewers who were watching the stream, as Jesse wasn't in the stream for a good few minutes. So what do you think? Are the Psycho videos real? Are they fake? Let us know in the poll below! Real or fake? Real! Fake!